


【未授翻/哈德】Starts with A Dream

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈德 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 已要授权，作者暂未回复，不妥删。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 38





	【未授翻/哈德】Starts with A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starts with A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484852) by [radcliffe_bass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radcliffe_bass/pseuds/radcliffe_bass). 



一  
对Harry来说，在凌晨三点醒来已经不算什么新鲜事儿了。傲罗的工作让他习惯了在这种荒唐的时间段被唤醒。但被一场有关Draco Malfoy的火辣春梦唤醒——这算是最近比较新鲜的事儿了。

倒不是说性爱和Draco Malfoy是出现在Harry生命中的新鲜事儿，对Harry来说，梦到和Draco Malfoy做爱才是——噢等等，他在骗谁？这才不是什么新鲜事儿。毕竟，他已做这种梦做了好几年了。每年的这个时候，霍格沃茨都会举行毕业庆祝典礼，他总是梦到Draco。但最操蛋的是，这场梦并不是真正的梦，它是很多年Harry和Draco共同度过那一夜的记忆。

Harry叹了口气，皱起脸盯着他那让人十分难受的湿乎乎的内裤。他知道他该起身去把自己弄干净，但他太懒了，懒到无法把他的屁股从舒服床上抬起来。再说，今天是周六，无论对于巫师还是麻瓜来说，现在起床都太早了点。所以Harry选择无视他黏糊糊的内裤，仔细思考着那些反复出现的梦境到底意味着什么。Hermione说——Harry的潜意识正在提醒——或者说是嘲讽他自己，他跟梦境里的那个人还有一些仍未解决的问题。

Harry哼了一声。是啊，没解决的问题。我们可有非常多没解决的问题呢，Harry苦涩地想。即使已经过去了这么多年，一回想到那件事儿仍然会让Harry感到非常愤怒；任何跟Draco Malfoy有关的事都让Harry很难受。但没人会因为Harry的这种感受而指责他，当你的爱人悄无声息地离开了之后，谁会没有这种愤怒的感觉呢？

Harry仍然清楚地记得那一天。那一天的记忆牢牢地镶嵌在他的脑海里。该死，他甚至在Draco离开之后的好几个月里都在纠结那件事。仿佛不停地在脑海里重现那段回忆，会让他知道到底哪里出了问题一样。也许能让他搞清楚为什么Draco会在答应了和Harry好好谈谈他们的现状之后，突然消失。但Harry毫无头绪，他完全不知道Draco为什么离开。审判很顺利；Draco甚至告诉Harry，他对Draco的感情并不是单方面的。意料之外（但并不多余）的那场性爱也非常完美。因此，他完全不明白为什么在一个月之后，经过许多封被退回的猫头鹰信，他才发现Malfoy庄园已经被锁上了，而他们全家已经离开英国去了梅林才知道的地方。

飞路网的闪烁着的来电联络火焰打断了Harry的思考。他转过身，对着火炉里Ron的脸露出了一个微笑。“嘿，”Harry爬下床，跪在火炉旁对Ron打了个招呼。

“又做梦了？”Harry并没有对Ron的问题感到惊讶。这些年Ron的观察力变得更加敏锐了。即使他不喜欢Draco，但他仍然能理解Harry现在所处的苦恼窘境。他毕竟是Harry最好的朋友。Harry很喜欢这个成熟版本的Ron。

“是啊，”Harry回答，一只手挠了挠他野蛮生长的黑发。

“别担心。这一切都会过去的——”Ron说，然后像在组织语言一样，停顿了一下“——总有一天，我希望。”

Harry勾起嘴角笑了笑。即使Ron也很怀疑他自己所说的话的真实性，但他在尽力试着去安慰Harry。Harry很感激这一点。“谢了。我知道你很少这么早起床，有什么事儿吗？”

“没啥，伙计。是Hermione叫我来提醒你，叫你别忘了等会儿的会议 ，”Ron说。

“那你转告她，我不会忘的，”Harry挑起眉毛说。他突然意识到Ron脸上挂着一种奇怪的表情盯着他。他的好朋友Ron仿佛想要告诉Harry一些什么事儿，但他却在仔细考虑着他到底能否告诉Harry这件事儿。“有什么烦心事儿吗，伙计？”

“没。”Ron摇了摇头，防备地笑了笑。“就...今天试着保持冷静，好吗？如果你在今天殴打了法国特使的话，我不认为Hermione在魔法部的职位和你Harry Potter的名声能让你平安无事。”

“我为什么会殴打——？”Harry没有说话那句话，因为Ron突然挂断了飞路网。Ron古怪的表现引起了Harry的兴趣，但满足好奇心并不值得让Harry在与Hermione一起的那场会议里迟到。所以Harry并没有过多纠结于Ron的古怪表现，而是继续做他每天早晨出门之前的准备。但他完全不知道，Ron刚才的忠告是非常正确的。

二  
Draco认为自己是个幸运的人。是的，他和他的家人已经在法国定居五年了——头三年他们处于被流放状态，这是战后的惩罚。确实，战后的赔偿给Malfoy家族造成了一定的经济损失，但这是可控制的。而且是的，被流放这一惩罚扼杀了他和Harry之间初露端倪的爱情（如果可以把一夜情叫做爱情的话）。也许Harry此刻正在诅咒Draco，但Draco尽力让自己不去在乎他。但，好吧，也许他还是有一点在乎，毕竟那可是Harry Pottrr。

总而言之，Draco认为幸运女神仍然非常眷顾他。不是所有人都能像他一样享受他们的被流放生活的。那么为什么Draco能如此享受呢？因为他和他的家人一起住在法国。他的父母能够在法国做一些生意来弥补Malfoy家缴纳战后赔偿款之后的经济缺陷。Draco自己的事业也在蒸蒸日上；他现在是法国特使，将在接下来的三年内被指派到英国巫师协会。而他的性生活，性爱——他的工作让他没有这些空闲时间去寻找那些更加深入的关系——这样很好。

最重要的是，他有Lissa，他的宝贝开心果；她是Malfoy家族预想之外但却非常受欢迎的意外；他的宝贝女儿有着一对控制欲很强的但却非常优雅的爷爷奶奶。即使她的另一个父亲是Harry Potter，Lucius仍然非常溺爱她。尽管Lucius会在她4岁的孙女询问关于她另一个父亲的事情时，变得非常健忘。

说到这儿，Draco起床后还没见过他女儿呢。不知道这个小麻烦精干什么去了。即使Lissa是被Malfoy家养大的，但她身上仍然有一些非常不Malfoy的特征，Draco只得把这些特征归功于她的另一个父亲。Lissa继承了Malfoy家的金发，但却不是浅浅的白金色，是一种更接近于暗金色的发色。而她眼睛的形状和颜色，以及在她做了某些恶作剧之后兴奋到闪闪发亮的双眼，跟Harry的眼睛一模一样。

还有她身上那股让人精疲力竭的精力和好奇心，绝对是遗传了Harry。Draco小时候可是个听话的乖孩子，谢谢。Draco无法数清他为Lissa鲁莽的行为忧虑担心了多少次，以及他在Lissa两岁时施了多少次治愈咒。尽管Lissa的出生证明上清楚地写明了她姓Malfoy，但她确实跟别的Malfoy不太一样。

日子一天天过去，Lissa越来越像Harry了。Draco开始害怕Harry发现Lissa存在的那一天。

三  
Harry很紧张。他也不知道为什么，但他的直觉告诉他，这次跟法国特使的会议不会有什么好结果。至于法国特使是谁，他完全没有任何头绪。但自从他踏进法国外交官官邸的那一刻起，他身体里那股焦躁的感觉就没有停下过。Hermione小心翼翼地望向Harry的眼神也完全没起到任何帮助作用。

“我脸上有什么东西吗，Hermione？”Harry问。

“没-没什么，”Hermione结结巴巴地回答到，然后清了清嗓子。“你的脸很干净，为什么这么问？”

Harry耸了耸肩，假装没有注意到Hermione的口吃。Hermione在为什么事烦恼着，而且就Harry观察到的反应来看，这件事应该和他有一定的关系。Harry正准备再次开口时，一声高分贝的尖叫打断了他。他朝着尖叫声的方向转过头，看见一团金色的物体正在快速接近他。Harry还来不及拔出魔杖，这团不知名的金色物体就冲进他的怀里把他撞翻了。

Harry闭上眼睛，在心里为与地板亲密接触带来的疼痛做好了准备。所以，当他的身体摔在了某种柔软的物体而不是坚硬的地板上时，他有点惊讶。某个人，应该是Hermione（感谢梅林，Harry亲爱的好朋友反应特别快），施了一个缓冲咒语拯救了他。

“我很抱歉。先生，先生...求你不要死，如果你死了爸爸会骂我的。拜托，求你了，请一定要活着，先生。”Harry听见一阵响亮且半是恳求半是胡言乱语的说话声。从声音和身材大小来说，把他撞翻的那个物体绝对是个人——一个小女孩。Harry深呼吸一口，平复了一下自己的情绪，然后缓缓地睁开双眼看着那个小女孩的脸。Harry被眼前的景象惊住了。他不敢相信这是真的；他用力眨了眨眼睛确保他不是在做梦。这张好奇的望着他的脸，看起来和Draco Malfoy一模一样，但她的眼睛，这个小女孩的眼睛——她有着Harry妈妈的眼睛——毫无疑问地，也是Harry的眼睛。

“妈妈，”Harry低声说，小女孩突然开始笑他。

“笨先生，这不是我的名字。我的名字是Lily Narcissa Malfoy，还有，谢谢你！你没有死。但是，噢不！爸爸还是会对Lissa很生气的，那也是我的名字，爸爸和奶奶爷爷叫我Lissa因为他们说我的名字是——是——我不知道该怎么说。但他们说我的名字太长了。所以这不是Lissa的错，先生，是爸爸给了我一个很长的名字。而且——”

Lissa的胡言乱语被一个熟悉的声音打断了。“爸爸！”Lissa大叫着从Harry身上爬起来。Harry坐起身转过头，他非常熟悉这个声音。突然之间，所有事情都串到一起了：Ron的警告，Hermione的表现，还有他早些时候焦躁不安的情绪。

因为站在Harry眼前，怀里抱着Lissa的那个人，是Harry从未想过能再见到的那个人——Draco Malfoy。

四  
“你不觉得头晕吗？”

在房间里踱来踱去的Draco因为突然传来的Harry的声音吓了一跳，他停下了脚步。Draco知道，只要Harry近距离接触过Lissa，他立刻就会来找Draco对质要求知道真相，在会议中Harry朝Lissa投来的热切且沉思着的目光就是证据。即使Harry没有表现出任何想要找Draco单独谈话的倾向，但Draco知道，Harry很快会再次找上门来的。他没有想到的是，那个‘很快’就是‘现在’。

Draco在心里默数到十然后转过身朝向Harry。他脸上挂着职业的微笑，这微笑是留给那些他不想与之交谈的人的。“Potter先生，我以为你已经离开了，你落下了什么东西吗？”

“别跟我来这套，Draco。你知道我为什么来这儿，”Harry咬着牙说。

“我完全不知道你在说什么，Potter。介意给我点提示吗？”

“Lissa是我们的孩子。你和我的，”Harry肯定的语气让Draco的心跳加快了。

“是什么让你有这种错觉的？别傻了，Potter，男人不能怀孕。只因为她的眼睛是绿色，并不代表——”

“别他妈跟我扯谎，Draco！男麻瓜不能怀孕，但男巫师可以！通过魔药或者某种遗传基因。我不是傻子所以你他妈别跟我扯谎！”Harry脸因愤怒而发红，他紧握着的拳头迫使Draco后退了一步。

“我——”Draco想要否认Harry的话，但Harry愤怒的表情改变了他的想法。他挫败地坐在最近的一把椅子上。“你想让我说什么？是的，Lissa是你的女儿。我的家族带有可以让男性怀孕的基因。我在我们被流放到法国后的第二个月发现我怀孕了？”

“为什么不告诉我你怀孕了？等等，流放？”Harry问。

“噢得了吧，别假装你不知道。我给你寄了猫头鹰信，约你在判决结果出来的那一天见面。我他妈等了你整整五个小时，你一直没有出现。我发现自己怀孕以后给你寄了很多封信，但你从未回复过。而你现在跑来问我为什么不告诉你？”Draco愤怒地眯起眼睛。

“Draco，我——”

“不！”Draco打断了Harry。“你曾有过机会，Potter。我等了你五年，是你选择拒绝知道Lissa的存在。所以你现在别想把责任推给我！”

“我发誓，我真的没有收到任何——操！”当那道被推开的门再一次打断了Harry时，他大声咒骂了一句。他转过头正好发现Charlie Weasley走了进来。

Draco几乎能听见他大脑里齿轮开始转动的声音，他立刻有了一个主意。

“嘿，Draco！我听说你——”Charlie没有说完这句话，因为Draco用手臂紧紧抱住他，用尽全力的吻着他，仿佛没有这个吻Draco就无法活下去一样。

“哇哦，等等，小龙。我知道你很想我但...嘿，Harry！”当Charlie意识到Harry也在房间里时，笑着跟他打了个招呼。“你在这儿干什么呢，伙计？跟我们一起吃午餐吗？”

“不，”Draco替Harry回答了。“Potter先生正准备离开。他之前和Granger部长来开会的时候把外套忘在这里了。”

“事情还没完，Draco。”Draco因Harry投向他的严肃而坚定目光颤抖了一下，然后Harry在原地幻影移形了，房间里只剩下Draco和一个困惑的Charlie。

五  
Harry此刻的心情，若用愤怒来描述的话，有些过于轻描淡写了。他气坏了——不，盛怒，狂暴，极端恼怒...或者任何他能想到的同义词，他现在快气疯了。Draco怎么敢指责Harry说他逃避他的责任？Draco没有权利不让Harry知道他有一个女儿！还有被流放到法国那回事儿又他妈是怎么回事儿？而且，该死的！为什么Draco要当着他的面吻Charlie？

难道Draco不知道那个吻会让Harry心碎吗？

显然他不知道。Harry的潜意识再一次嘲讽着提醒他，这让他停止了思考刚刚的问题。一想到这儿，Harry突然有点头晕，他咚的一声坐在离他最近的椅子上。即使已经过去了这么多年，Draco仍然能对Harry造成非常大的影响，即使Harry非常不想承认这一点。

我猜Hermione说的很对哈？Harry自言自语到。梦境和一些仍未解决的问题；非常多未解决的问题。

他深吸一口气，试着让他的怒气平息下来。如果书房被他暴走的魔力毁掉，可不是什么好事儿。但这时，书房飞路网的火焰再一次闪烁起来，Hermione和Ron从飞路网的火炉里走了出来，Harry感觉体内的怒火再一次升腾起来。

别假装你不知道...我给你寄了猫头鹰信...一直没有出现...很多封信...你从未回复过...Harry的脑子里下意识的浮现出了Draco的那些指控，他的身体突然自己动了起来。接下来发生的事情就是，Harry威胁地用魔杖抵着Ron的脖子把他摁在了墙上，而Hermione试着让他放开Ron。

“等等！Harry，伙计，冷静点——”

“在哪儿？那些信，你把那些信藏在哪儿了？”Harry怒吼到，无视了Hermione恳求他放开Ron的声音。

“什么信？”Ron问。

“那些Draco寄给我但我从未收到过的信。我们是唯一住在那儿的人，所以你他妈别想抵赖——”但Harry没有说完这句话，因为他听到了统统石化和漂浮咒的声音，然后他的世界陷入了一片黑暗。

六  
当Harry恢复知觉时，他发现他躺在书房的沙发上，而房间里有一个看起来非常像Lucius Malfoy的人，正惬意地坐在Harry那把非常舒服的（真的超舒服）高背办公椅上。

Harry的第一反应就是他在做梦，因为无论如何，Lucius Malfoy都不可能心甘情愿地坐在Harry的书房里，对吗？

“不，Potter先生。尽管我非常不情愿，但我的确是坐在你的书房里等待你醒来，”Lucius说。

Harry沮丧地呻吟了一声。真他妈走运。他刚才大概把那些话大声地说出来了。

Harry慢慢坐起身，用不易察觉的方式把手伸进了他放魔杖的口袋里，当他发现里面空无一物时，Harry突然有点慌。尽管他知道Lucius Malfoy不会蠢到在Harry的家里，而且在他的朋友还在周围的情况下攻击他，但防人之心不可无。时刻保持警惕，这是疯眼汉Moody教他的。

“现在我醒了。也许你能告诉我你为什么在我家？”Harry问。

当Lucius转头看向他时，Harry全身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Lucius脸上一副仿佛他在仔细思考着如何告诉Harry他脑子里的某件事一样。Harry希望自己能立刻离开这儿，但他心里有一个好奇的声音在叫嚣着想要知道Lucius来他家的原因。

在经过了令人痛苦的长时间沉默之后，Lucius终于开口了。“我想要你去；因为我找不到更合适的词了——追求——我的儿子，Draco。”

Harry的下巴都快掉下来了，他非常确定他现嘴巴张开又闭上的方式，让他看起来像一只缺水的鱼。他恨Lucius让他变成这副蠢样子。

“尽管能看见你像一条鱼的样子非常有趣，”Lucius说，他轻微抽动着的嘴角，是唯一能表明他被Harry的表情娱乐到了的迹象。“但我们还有很多重要的事情需要商谈。”

“为什么？”Harry问，他在思考这是Lucius的一句玩笑话还是彻头彻尾的鬼扯。

“因为在你和Weasley之间，我更愿意选择让你当我的...儿婿，”Lucius回答，说出最后两个字的时候，他皱了皱鼻子，仿佛他闻到了什么恶心的味道一样。

“这原因可真够肤浅的。”

“这就是我不会征求你意见的原因，”Lucius回击到，从椅子上起身走向了Harry。Harry立刻站起身跟Lucius互瞪起来。

“听我说，Potter先生，因为这是你第一次也是最后一次听我这么说，”Lucius怒视着Harry。“我也许是来寻求你的帮助了，但这不代表着我会改变我的想法和信仰，我会坚持它们直到我只剩最后一口气。就像你说的那样，我的原因也许是很肤浅，找上你也许是个错误的选择，但我不是为了我自己，我相信这些原因和选择是正确的。就像我无法把我的想法植入你固执的大脑里一样，你也无法把你的观念塞在我面前强行让我接受。我永远不会改变我的立场，但我愿意为了我的家人，妥协并尽力找到一些能达成一致的共识，因为对我来说，家人是最重要的——尽管我极其不想承认——但你有能力让Draco和Lissa幸福。我同意不插手你们的事。但如果你顽固的偏见与我最初找上你的意志相悖的话，那就请你忘了这一切。我会毫不犹豫地让Draco继续执行他现在那个愚蠢的计划，并且，请你放心，我绝不会后悔的。”

一开始Harry是在用愤怒的目光盯着Lucius，而现在，他的眼里却充满了绝对的难以置信。Lucius一定是下了很大的决心才对Harry说这些话。并且，处于某种奇怪的原因，Harry感觉Lucius说的话其实挺有道理的？也许Harry因为刚才的昏昏倒地咒而有些头脑发晕，因为他接下来他说出口的话是，“但Draco不想要我。他不相信我没有收到他的信。”

“啊，那些信，我知道。当Granger-Weasley小姐讲述了你为什么把她的丈夫摁在墙上的原因之后，我的妻子Narcissa，告诉了我们那些信是什么，”Lucius解释说，Harry怀疑地眯起了眼睛。

“是你对我施了那些咒语，”Harry指控到。

“是我，并且我发现那样做...十分有趣。”

“很高兴我能娱乐到您，”Harry嘲讽地说。

“如果你想让我们晚餐时的席间闲谈更加有趣的话，你得多练习一下你的嘲讽语气，”Lucius说。“以及回答你之前问Weasley的那个问题，那些信现在在魔法部的Malfoy家族档案里。显然魔法部施了一些咒语，让那些信件直接被传送到魔法部，以防任何人与流放中的Malfoy们联络，当审判结果宣布的那一刻，咒语就立刻生效了。Granger-Weasley小姐和Narcissa正在去往魔法部的路上，她们会拿回那些信，因为Malfoy家的流放期已经过了。”

“噢梅林！我差点为了这个杀掉Ron！”一想到这个Harry的脸色立刻变得苍白起来。

“啊是的，著名的Potter暴脾气。如果你想要融入我们的家庭，我们得好好治治你的脾气。”

“还不知道你的计划能不能奏效呢。等等，你确实有个计划，对吧？”Harry问。

“有，”当敲门声响起时，Lucius微笑着说。“但在我们深入谈论之前，你得正式见见这个人。进来吧。”

Harry好奇地望向门口，然后倒抽了一口气，Ron带着Lissa走了进来。Ron朝Harry挑了挑眉，无声地询问着他一切是否还ok，Harry轻轻地点了点头。

然后Harry立刻把注意力转回到他正冲向Lucius的女儿身上，她嘴里胡乱地说着一些关于蛋糕和Ron和Kreacher的话？Harry不太确定，但毫无疑问，那件事让Lissa非常开心，她的笑容点亮了整个房间。Harry感觉自己就快要哭出来了，他用力地深呼吸着，因为他非常想要立刻把他女儿抱进怀里——他的女儿——然后再也不松开手。但他不能，因为Lissa根本不知道Harry是谁。

“然后Kreacher它——噢！先生，先生，我认识你！”Lissa兴奋地说。

当Lissa发现Harry的在场时，Harry的心脏狂跳起来。Harry跪在地板上，看着Lissa朝他走过来，提起裙子行了一个小小的屈膝礼。“你好，先生。为什么你看起来那么难过？”

“我看起来很难过吗？不，我现在非常高兴，”Harry的声音有些沙哑。

Lissa歪着头，她似乎对Harry 说的话感到有些困惑，她的样子太可爱了，Harry忍不住笑了起来。“好——吧。唔，嘿先生，你知道Kreacher的主人是谁吗？我在找他，因为Kreacher说他的主人是Harry Potter。这是也是我爹地的名字。这是真的！我没有撒谎，我问爸爸的时候他就是这么告诉我的。我想看看他是不是真的是我爹地，因为昨天奶奶给了我这个东西。”Lissa指了指她胸前的那个心形挂坠。“奶奶说如果爹地碰了这个挂坠，挂坠就会打开，我就可以看见里面的照片了。你知道他在哪里吗？请告诉我吧先生，我太想看到挂坠里的照片啦。”

“能给我看看那个挂坠吗？”Harry声音颤抖的问。

“当然，...先生。我忘了，我还不知道你的名字呢，笨Lissa。”她咯咯笑着把挂坠递给了Harry，挂坠一碰到Harry的手掌就开始发光，Lissa惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

挂坠‘咔哒’一声弹开了，当Harry看到心形挂坠一边的那张Draco抱着刚出生的Lissa的照片时，他脸上的微笑扩大了。而挂坠的另一边，是一张尺寸非常迷你的Harry的照片，他笑着做了个鬼脸。他非常肯定，这张照片绝对是从战时的通缉令上剪下来的。他也非常肯定这一定是Lucius干的。Harry回头瞄了一眼Lucius，Lucius脸上得意的微笑证实了Harry的怀疑。

Harry再次把注意力转回Lissa，她仿佛不知道自己接下来该怎么做一样。Harry把打开的挂坠递给她然后说到，“你是个非常漂亮的宝宝，Lissa。我很高兴终于能见到你了。我是Harry Potter。”

“爹地？”Lissa小声问，这就够了，Harry立刻抱她拥进怀中。

“我最最漂亮的宝贝女儿。爹地再也不会离开你了，”Harry用力抱进Lissa，在她耳边低声说到。“我发誓。”Harry说到做到。

七  
世界上Draco最恨的事情有三件。第一件，事情不如他所愿。他是家里被父母惯坏了的独子。毫无疑问，当事情不如他所愿时，他就会大发脾气。

另一件事是，有人认为他们能操纵Draco的生活，为他做主。即使这次这么做的人是他的父母，也没有减轻他的怒火。比如此刻，虽然Lissa快乐的样子让Draco也很快乐，但他仍然没有完全原谅他父母做的那些事儿，说实话，让Lissa知道她的另一个父亲是谁对她有好处，但要是Harry没有每分每秒都待在Draco的家里就更好了。

最后一件事，也是Draco最最最恨的一件事：屈居Potter之下。Potter就这样突然出现，然后轻易地做到了这件事，这感觉让Draco非常烦躁。他以为他从霍格沃茨毕业之后这种想法就离他远去了，但事实并非如此！既然现在Lissa知道了Harry的身份，那Harry就必须融入他们的生活之中。

好吧，他们只是在尽力去弥补那些错过的时光，这很公平。但该死！他真的很想念他的宝贝女儿，她每天都跟在Harry屁股后面转的样子让Draco非常不爽，Draco的地位大大降低，他现在只能在Harry回自己家的时候，才能见到Lissa。他怀念之前那种爸爸才是Lissa生活重心的时光。

“一加隆*¹换你的想法？”Harry坐在Draco身旁的沙发上问到，他离得太近了。  
（一加隆*¹：A penny for thoughts。本意为给你一分钱，告诉我你在想什么。此处将便士换为了巫师货币加隆。）

“谢谢不用了，我有很多加隆，”Draco不易察觉地朝右边挪了一点，在他们之间空出了一点距离。Harry，那个无礼的混蛋，似乎完全没有明白Draco的暗示，因为他跟着Draco挪动着屁股，直到被Draco夹在了他和沙发扶手之间。

“嗯，这样真舒服，”Harry叹息着把头靠在Draco的肩上，双手环住Draco，手掌放在他的右腰上，迅速有效地把Draco困在了他怀里。

问题就出在这儿了。自从Harry在Draco父亲的（是的，Lucius Malfoy，难以置信，对吗？）要求下，成为Draco安保团队的负责人之后，Harry在Draco身边时的行为变得古怪了起来。他总是会来触碰Draco，和Draco调情，然而他却从未表现出过任何想要跟Draco复合的意思。实际上，他甚至告诉Draco，他为Draco和Charlie感到高兴，然后继续和Draco调情。

Draco感到非常沮丧，因为，该死的！Harry的身体触碰着他的感觉非常棒，但他不能回应Harry，这让他很难受。可恶，该死的Black家和Malfoy家的家族荣耀！为什么他会同时继承到这两家的个性？

“我不是你的枕头，Potter。而且你很重，”Draco抱怨着说，但他并没有起身离开。事实上，Draco发现自己正倚靠着Harry的温暖的身体...他的体温让Draco感觉很舒——不，让Draco很厌恶，对，非常厌恶！嗯...Harry是对的，这样真的很舒服。噢操，梅林，不舒服，完全不舒服，非常，极其的不舒...Harry的味道真好闻...

“Lissa在哪儿？”Draco试着让自己分心，停止他脑海里乱七八糟的想法。

“在她的房间里，垂钓旅行让她有点累，”Harry回答到，他刚才绝对憋回去了一个哈欠。

“看来她不是唯一有点累的那个，”Draco说

“她真的是个小麻烦精，”Harry把脸埋进Draco的脖子里。Draco感觉Harry对着他的脖子深吸了一口气。

“你在闻我吗？”

“对啊，你的味道真好闻。”Harry又吸了一口气。“而且让人很舒服，你能成为我的吗？”

Draco因为Harry的话语僵住了，他正要回答时，突然发现Harry靠着他的身体逐渐变得放松起来。Draco觉得他应该睡着了，很快，Harry轻微的鼾声证明了他的推论。Draco想要起身走开，但Harry的手紧紧地环住他，让他动弹不得。所以Draco放弃了，他轻轻地在沙发上挪动了一下位置，让自己以一种更舒服的方式靠在了Harry的怀里。

俗话说得好，既然你已经无法反抗了，那不如好好享受。那就希望他们不会因为在这个并不太舒服的沙发上的小睡，而感到腰酸背痛吧。

八  
Harry一开始同意加入Lucius的计划时，他承认他确实怀疑过那个计划的有效性。毕竟，那可是Lucius Malfoy的计划，他的计划基本都以惨痛的失败告终。但看着Draco投向Harry‘约会对象’的愤怒目光，Harry很高兴他听了Lucius的话，再一次。

Draco今晚要和Charlie约会，当Harry得知此消息时，整晚都表现的非常暴躁易怒。直到Lucius指出，两个人在一起不一定是约会，也有可能只是一起出门玩玩儿，Harry才意识到他待在家里生闷气的行为毫无意义。

所以Harry去找George，问他想不想和Harry一起出门玩儿，以及他的笑话商店里还有没有魅力魔药。这就是Harry发现他和Draco以及Charlie在同一家餐厅就餐的起因，于是他有了一个计划，跟坐在他对面的George调情。

“起作用了吗？”George问，Harry点了点头。“Draco现在在干什么？”

Harry悄悄瞥了一眼Draco的方向，皱起了眉，因为他看见Draco坐在了Charlie身旁的那张椅子上。他们低着头紧靠在一起，兴致勃勃地交谈着。他们到底在聊什么？噢，Harry甚至想变成一只苍蝇飞到离他们最近的墙上去偷听他们的谈话内容。

当Draco笑着朝后仰起头时，Harry眯起了眼睛，他眉间的皱褶变得更深了。Draco修长白皙的脖子让Harry想要在上面留下属于他的印迹。

“通过你皱着的眉头，我懂了，好像没什么作用哈，嗯？”

Harry摇了摇头朝前靠去，缩短了他和George之间的距离，从其他人的角度来看，他们俩就像在接吻一样，他又朝着Draco的方向偷瞄了一眼。当Harry发现Draco突然开始发火时，他得意地笑了笑。看来你也不是完全不受影响的嘛，对吗Draco？

九  
这种情况必须得停止了，当Draco发现他一直盯着那滴从Harry的脖子顺着他的身体滑落，然后消失在Harry短裤裤腰间的汗珠时，他对自己说到。该死，Harry身材真棒。Harry的裸体真棒。裸体！噢梅林，Harry现在没穿衣服，这可不太妙。

“喜欢你看到的嘛？”Harry调笑地说。

“不-不喜欢，”Draco尖声回答到，然后清了清嗓子。“做梦去吧，Potter。”

“我的梦里总是有你呢。你愿意大发慈悲可怜可怜我，让我梦想成真吗？”Harry滑到Draco身旁坐下，然后深吸了一口气。“你闻起来总是这么美味，Draco。”

“但你臭死了，Potter。”Draco回嘴。

Harry靠近他的耳旁低语到，“可你就喜欢我赤裸裸汗巴巴样子，”Draco忍不住颤抖了起来。

Draco因他那背叛了他的大脑想象出的生动画面而呼吸困难。而自大狂Harry，在离开之前还对着Draco眨了眨眼睛。Draco发誓，他总有一天要杀了Harry。

十  
“爹地？”

Harry把注意力从眼前的书本，转向了站在他房间门口的Lissa。“睡不着吗？”Harry问，Lissa点点头，然后有些不确定地朝Harry的床前迈了几步。Harry没有说话，静静等待着直到他的女儿走到他的床脚前。

“我想我的衣柜里有一只怪兽但是爸爸还没回来，”Lissa害羞地瞄了一眼Harry床上空着的位置。

Harry微笑着拍了拍床。“你想跟爹地待在一起等爸爸回家吗？”

“想！”Lissa高兴地尖叫一声然后急切地爬上了床。Harry给她盖好被子之后，开始继续看他之前正在看的那本书。

“有什么烦心事儿吗，小公主？”过了一会之后，Harry问。他无法集中注意力看书，因为他发现Lissa正目不转睛地望着他。

“爹地...你，Lissa和爸爸是一家人，对吗？”

Harry困惑地皱了皱眉。“没错，为什么这么问，亲爱的？”

“因为，”Lissa咬着下嘴唇，犹豫地望着Harry。“爷爷和奶奶晚上会待在一个房间里而且他们和爸爸都是一家人。可是你和爸爸晚上会待在不同的房间里，这是不是代表我们不是一家人？”

Harry被他女儿的问题惊到了。这个问题的推理和逻辑都非常简单，简单到有点可笑了，但Harry却无法回答这个问题。“呃，小公主，这就像——”

“看起来有位小朋友在过了就寝时间之后，还偷偷跑下床了呀。”Harry听见Draco的声音，他从未像此刻一样感激Draco打断他说话。

Lissa跳下床冲向Draco，给了他一个巨大的拥抱，然后开始叽里呱啦地描述起了她今天都干了些什么——她完全忘记了刚才的那个问题。

十一  
当Draco听说了Lissa问Harry的那个问题之后。两天。他们度过了漫长且令人沮丧的两天。自打Harry回到他们的生活中那一天起，Draco就一直在问自己一个问题，一个他永远没有勇气大声说出来的问题。

逐渐靠近厨房的脚步声打断了Draco的思绪。

“嘿，”Harry打了个招呼，然后拿起玻璃杯给自己倒了一杯水。

Draco点点头，心里默默期望Harry快点离开，别来烦他。不幸的是，Harry坐在了Draco旁边的椅子上。Draco决定无视他，并希望Harry能领会到他的暗示。但，Harry从不擅长读懂别人的暗示，或者他仅仅只是忽略了Draco的暗示。

“漫长的一天？”Harry问。

Draco没有说话，只是点了点头。

“你在想那个问题吗？”Harry又问。

“一直都是（Always），”Draco转过头直视着Harry的眼睛。“我们是吗？我们是一家人吗？”我是你想要的家庭里的一员吗？

“一直都是（Always），”Harry回答到，倾身吻了吻Draco的前额，“即使你并不想成为我的家人。”然后Harry在Draco回答之前走出了厨房。

Draco难过地望着Harry离开的身影。他错了，Draco最渴望的事情就是——和Harry成为真正的一家人。

十二  
“爹地！”

Harry小心翼翼地把那束玫瑰放在了最近的桌子上，然后弯下腰抱起了Lissa。“我的小公主还好吗？”

“那是什么？”Lissa指着桌上的玫瑰说。

“送给爸爸的玫瑰花，”Harry回答，然后他调整了一下姿势，一只手稳稳地抱住她，另一只手拿起了那束玫瑰朝着客厅走去。

今天是Harry正式决定采取行动赢回Draco的芳心的日子，他想给Draco留下一个好印象。他希望Draco不要认为玫瑰花束过于女性化，或者误会Harry把他当成这段关系中的女性角色。因为，梅林在上，Harry从来没有这样想过。Draco是个男人，而Harry非常爱他。

说到Draco...“你爸爸在哪里呀？”Harry问Lissa。

“在他的房间里，但我们不能打扰他们。奶奶说的。”

“他们，真的吗？”

“嗯哼，爸爸和Charlie叔叔。奶奶说Lissa不能在他们的玩耍时间打扰他们。爹地爸爸也和Lissa一样有玩耍时间吗？”Lissa问。

玩耍时间？他妈的想都别想！冷静，冷静，Harry。首先得确保Lissa不在你和Draco的房间附近。Harry轻轻地把Lissa放下，然后把玫瑰花递给她。“小公主，你能去找奶奶要个花瓶把玫瑰插在里面吗？我得去找爸爸，告诉他我有东西要给他。”

“可是奶奶说不能去打扰他们。”

“Lissa不能去是因为这是成年人的事。爹地是成年人，所以我可以去，好吗？”

“好——吧，”Lissa同意了，尽管Harry从她的声音里听出了她并不相信Harry说的话。

当Lissa拿着玫瑰走开之后，Harry松了一口气。当他确定Lissa走远了之后，就立刻握着魔杖冲向了Draco的房间。他一到门口就立刻施了个开门咒。

Harry猛地推开了房门，吓到了房间里的人。他无视Draco的抗议，拉着他的手把他朝床上拖去，然后大吼着让Charlie‘立刻他妈的滚出去’。

“放开我，你这该死的野人！”Draco大叫着试图从Harry手中挣脱。“很疼！”Draco抱怨着说，Harry把他面朝上扔到了床上。

Harry没有给Draco任何喘息的机会，他立刻用自己的身体压住了Draco，用全身的重量压得Draco无法动弹，然后靠上去吻住了他。Draco惊讶地抽了一口气，Harry抓住机会开始用舌头探索Draco的嘴巴，设法强迫、哄骗Draco回吻他。当Draco终于这么做了之后，Harry满足地叹息了一声。

他们不断地吻着对方，直到他们不得不因缺氧而分开。Harry用额头抵着Draco的额头，深呼吸了一口，让自己冷静下来。他细细的品味着，希望时间能永驻在这一刻。

“你好重，”过了一会儿之后，Draco说，Harry只得从他身上挪开。

Harry咚地一声倒在Draco身旁，然后把他拉进怀里，手臂紧紧地搂着Draco的腰。怀里抱着Draco的感觉太好了，Harry想，仿佛他本来就属于这儿一样——不，他就是属于这儿，属于Harry的怀抱，属于Harry，Harry绝对不会再放手了。“你得和Charlie分手。”

“没什么好分的。”Draco有些难为情地笑了笑。“呃，Charlie是我表弟的男朋友。我在帮Charlie策划他们的假期。他想给我表弟一个惊喜。”

“Charlie假装是你你男朋友。”

“差不多吧，”Draco说，他的脸颊因尴尬而发红。

“你这么耍我，我本应该很生气的，”Harry吻了吻他的鼻尖。

“但你没有生气，对吗？”Draco有些不确定地问，

“没有，”Harry安慰他。“反正你是我的了。”

“你还能再低俗一点吗，Harry？”Draco翻了个白眼，一副非常恼怒的样子，但他嘴角的微笑出卖了他。

“我的，”Harry蹭着Draco的脸，睫毛轻轻地拂过Draco的脸颊。（Butterfly kisses*²）  
（Butterfly kisses*²：脸颊亲昵地靠在一起，睫毛如同蝴蝶翅膀般轻轻地拂过对方的脸颊。）

“你的，”Draco说。“我们...是一家人了吗？”

“永远（Always），”Harry用一个温柔地吻来以吻封缄，做出了他的承诺。

~fin~


End file.
